


high school meeting

by Barrel84



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel84/pseuds/Barrel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BArry 's invited to a meeting with his former classmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	high school meeting

Barry was troubled, thought Oliver, sitting at his desk. 

What could be happening to his lover? Since the day before he could feel something was not quite alright with him, his mind was preoccupied, he tried to concentrate really hard to have some clues about what was troubling him, but even with their bound, it was really hard for them to have details of what’s the other was thinking; it only happened to them once; when Barry was so overwhelmed that he tried to buy some drugs to a dealer… Oliver knowing what was happening succeeded in entering Barry’s mind to know where he was... but the situation was different, he was so worried and desperate to prevent him from doing something stupid that at the time he did it without really knowing how… but now it was different… it wasn’t something dangerous, just something bothering him, and the urgency of the situation was not as bad at that time, so as hard as he tried to guess what it was, he was going nowhere… He would have to wait for Barry to come and tell him himself… he hoped he wouldn’t be too stubborn to try and deal with things alone. 

It was at lunch that day that Barry finally decided to tell his husband what was bothering him since the day before. 

They wanted to eat on a terrace, but thought better when some paparazzi began to take pictures of them. Barry asked the waiter to be moved in a private room straight away… Oliver had had some problem with justice for punching one of them two months ago …The reason? Nobody was allowed to take pictures of Barry to put them in some tabloids and writing shit about him… besides since they were an exposed couple, Barry had already received several anonymous love letters from women and from men… and this wasn’t allowed in Oliver’s world, he had always been jealous but with Barry it was worse, he was jealous, and very protective of him, Barry was too much naïve for his own good so he would do what needed to be done to ensure his happiness and safety, even punching a journalist (thanks to Joe’s acquaintances and the fact that he totally agreed with Oliver’s needs to protect his son, things had been covered up very quickly) 

Once in their private room, Barry began talking very hesitantly to Oliver: 

“Ollie, as I’m sure you’re already aware of, I’ve been kind of busy thinking about some stuff” he paused and watched Oliver nodded. “Don’t panic it’s not important it’s just that I’ve received an invitation to go to a meeting with all the Former students from high school, iris already told me she was going with Eddie, and I’m not really sure it’s a good idea for us to go there, so what do you think?” 

“I don’t know, you told me that you’ve been pretty miserable in high school and that the other students had behaved very badly with you…but in an other way it could be a big revenge for you to go back and show them what you have now! You’re wealthier than all of them put together, we have a special bound we’re the only one on earth to share, I mean; it can’t be possible for us to be happier than we already are” 

“I know but I’m afraid all my bad memories, my bad habits will come back I don’t know if I’m strong enough to face them all” 

“You’re not alone, I’m strong enough for the both of us if you want to go I won’t leave your side one second… what do you mean by your bad habits?” 

“You know what I meant by it already” replied Barry a bit annoyed 

“Yes but I would like you to say the words, since we’re together you haven t been able to name “your problem from before”” 

“I don’t see the point of saying it if we already know what I’m talking about” said Barry nervously. 

Oliver looked at him and took his hands “You know I love you? I only want you to feel better” and he waited for Barry to gather up enough courage to say it. 

“I…” began Barry his eyes watering “My problem with …”he took a deep breath “My problem with anorexia” he said lowering his head 

At last he said it…. His trouble with food had begun right after his mother’s murder when he was 11, almost 13 years later, for the first time he said it 

“Barry raise your head. You did well, it was important for you to acknowledge your problem. I’m proud of you Barry”, said Oliver. He stood up came next to Barry and grabbed him tenderly by the neck kissing him. They sat together, Barry in Oliver’s arms, no one saying anything, no words were needed at that moment, they only needed each other’s presence. 

After lunch they went back to work, Oliver kept Barry’s hand tightly in his until they went up to their floor. Now that the labs had been moved right in front of his office, they could be together all the way to their departments. 

Once arrived in front of the labs, Oliver kissed Barry tenderly, not caring a bit that people could see them. Anyway, their colleagues were used to see them kissed each other, after all they were married, and it was chaste kisses.  
“We’ll talk about it tonight ok? And Barry no pressure, it’s just a party, so don’t worry about it. Either we go or we won’t ok!” 

“Ok love you honey” said Barry smiling, going in the labs quickly before he could hear Oliver saying: 

“Don’t call me th…” he smiled and went to his office. 

Two weeks later Barry, Oliver, Eddie and Iris were all together in front of the door entrance of Barry’s and Iris’ former high school. 

To say that Barry was nervous was really an understatement, he was feeling so nervous that he was sure he could appreciate a fix right now.  
He hadn’t even finished his thought when Oliver’s hand head slapped him hard! 

 

“Hey!” Said Barry rubbing his head and looking at Oliver doing the same. 

“I told you once before what I will do if you were trying that again!”  
“I didn’t try anything!” 

“You were feeling the need to do it! It’s the same thing!” Said Oliver a bit angry, before walking in front of Barry. He looked him in the eyes, took his face between his hands and didn’t say anything. Words were mostly not needed between them anymore; 

“I’m sorry” said Barry “You’re right I shouldn’t think about it. But you know, no matter how badly I could feel, you’re my favorite fix!” and they kissed passionately while Iris and Eddie were trying to not feel left apart. 

Their friends and family were used to not understand what’s were being said or unsaid between their two heroes. 

Oliver put his arms behind Barry‘s waist and the fourth of them went in. 

They easily found their way to the school’s gymnasium where the party was taking place. When they entered several people were there already. They were gathered in small groups dispatched all around the room.  
Iris spotted one of her friend from the Cheerleader club. She took Eddie by the hand, turning to look at Barry and Oliver: ”Cristina’s over there, we’re going to meet her, it’s been ages since I last spoke with her… See you guys!” and with that being said, Barry and Oliver were left all alone. 

“So this is the very place where you first trained” said Oliver 

“It was not training, it was suffering!” replied Barry smiling. “I was the smallest and the youngest of all my classes, I was more interested in books than in sport, and to tell you the truth I really sucked at it, so nobody wanted me in their teams…” 

Several men were looking at Barry from the back of the room, they seemed to be very excited about something; Oliver had noticed them but didn’t say anything to Barry, he saw they were approaching ;  
“Is it not Barry Allen?” “Said one of them sneering. He was followed by five other guys. Just looking at them you could tell they used to belong to the school football team, they probably had an agreement together to wear their team jackets tonight…What losers was thinking Oliver. 

“Hey Billy” replied Barry shyly then looking at the others “Hey guys!” 

“So life has treated you good I can see” he said looking at Barry from head to toes. At that point Oliver had already decided that he didn’t like the guy nor did he like the ones with him 

“YeaH” said Barry looking like a kid on his first at school; 

“Yes life has been good with us” said Oliver putting his arm around Barry’s waist “Hello, I’m Oliver, Barry’s husband” He said stretching out his hand. 

The other guys looked dumbfounded. So their favorite kid to bully was married to a man… it could be fun. Billy grabbed Oliver’s hand to shake it, wincing when Oliver almost broke all of his finger (if it hadn’t be for Barry to elbowed him in the ribs) 

“Well it’s certainly nice to meet you Mr?” said Billy with his teeth clenched as he was trying to regain some blood flow in it. 

“Mr. QUEEN” replied Oliver. The group of jerks was looking at them with huge eyes. 

“I was sure I’ve seen you somewhere, probably on TV or something…”Said one of them 

“Now that you mention it, I read something about you being a queer” replied Billy. 

“Don’t speak to my husband that way” said Barry. He was not feeling shy anymore, people could insult him generally he didn’t dare to say anything, but no matter where he could be, how he could feel, he would die before letting some assholes insult his Olie. 

“What are you doing Barry? After all I’m not surprised I always told you, you were a fag. If I remember well you were pretty pleased with us when we were touching you that time after class….it’s just a pity that teacher came, just imagined how thrilled you could have been if I would have the chance to take you” said Billy advancing towards Barry. 

Oliver was feeling his blood boiling and Barry was feeling it too, so before his husband decided to commit a crime in front of so much witnesses, he did something’s he would have never thought being capable of when he was at school, he punched Billy the hardest he could! 

Everyone in the room looked at them, Iris was smiling at Barry with pride all over her face. 

“Ok” said Barry really embarrassed, “This being said we should probably go…”he addressed to the other ones of Billy’s group. “It was nice meeting you guys…so.... well see you” and with that he tried to lead Oliver as far away as possible, feeling wave of murder desire coming from him. 

But one of them was stupid enough to groal a kind of “humpfff” with disgust at Barry, and Oliver feeling a bit disappointed for not being able to punch the other baboon decided this one would do, so two guys were now lying almost unconscious at their feet. 

“He deserved it too” he added quickly at Barry; 

They were leaving the party when a group of guys who had witnessed it all came to them. 

“Hey Barry! I can see you’re in great shape and healthy ! It’s good to see you like that” said one of them 

“Gary, Long time no see,” said Barry smiling. Oliver guessed those guys must had been better with Barry than the others if he was almost friendly with them.  
“We’re sorry about that, we don’t want to spoil your party, my husband and I were leaving...” 

“What? No way! Those guys have always been jerks, and not only with you, even if they had been harder on you than anyone else! You two are our heroes for tonight” he said smiling and leading them back in the room  
“By the way, it’s nice to meet you” he said shaking hands with Oliver. “It’s great to see you together, I’m glad that some people are brave enough to live their love in front of everyone. Besides you look good together.” He added. 

“Thanks” said Barry smiling. 

While the others were talking, Barry explained briefly to Oliver that those guys had been kind of nice with him in high school, they hadn’t been friends because everyone was fearing some retaliation from Billy’s groups if they happened to be too friendly with him, but they were ok. 

“You know Barry, that I went to the same university as you?” said Gary “Had I known you were into guys, I would have asked you to go out with me … I‘ve always thought you were really cute” at that Oliver put his arms around Barry’s waist making him the closest at him as possible, and glared at the dick. 

“Woah Dude, Don’t worry, I know a lost cause when I see one! And I would never purposely hit on someone who’s already married” he added quickly before ending on the floor too.  
Oliver relaxed a bit after this being said. 

“But if you get into a divorce one day, don’t hesitate and call me” he said laughing and leaving to see some friends of him. 

Oliver stuck to Barry all night long after that. He had to bear with some girls coming and greeting His husband in a really too friendly way… He had to scare some of them away  
“You do realize if you keep doing this, people will remember me as the man married to a bear…” 

“Well it would be good for them to remember I can be dangerous if someone tries to steal you away” 

“Well don’t be too worry about that I think all of them had noticed already… You’re lucky I’m not doing the same, with all the women looking at you!” 

“No one’s looking at me Barry! You have women and men hitting on you even though I’m with you, it’s really annoying!” 

“Ok don’t be like that, they’re not really hitting on me… and for the record I’ve stopped counting the number of women looking at you, or winking at you after fifteen..” 

“Really” 

“Really” 

“So I didn’t lost my “eternal single” charm… good to know” he said smiling with pride 

“Hey!” replied Barry indignantly 

“Don’t worry I can’t see anyone except you” he added with such a sincerity that Barry kissed him passionately not caring that they were in a room full of people. 

One hour later, Barry managed to extricate himself from Oliver’s arms to go to the bathroom. 

“I’m coming with you!” he said following him 

“Absolutely not, it will be strange if we’re going together people will think we’re doing…things” 

“Well we could” said Oliver walking towards him in a very seductive way. 

“No way, just wait for me here I’m coming back, after all I am the fastest man alive, the bathroom is at the end of the corridor near the high school entrance!” he told him winking  
What he didn’t anticipate was that Billie was smoking at the entrance. 

“Oh no… “ he said turning back but too late. Someone grabbed him and turned him roughly. He was face to face with Billie…. His teenage hood nightmare. 

“Hey you fag, you’re going to pay for what you did” 

“Look Billie, I don’t want problem with you ok I’m just going to leave” 

But he pushed him against the wall and brought his face close to his in a threatening way. 

“Back at the start I see, you and me” said Billie with an evil smile putting his leg between Barry’s and tightening his hold on his wrists. Barry growled when he felt one of his bone clattered.  
… Ok think Barry, You’re not strong enough to beat him in a fight! Obviously the man weight two times your weight and is all muscle…. I can’t win except if I were Oliver he could beat him with no problem he’s the best, he thought fondly… I can’t use my speed in front of a jerk like him, so to sum it up I’m in deep shit…Olie come I need you real bad! He was trying to contact Olie but his concentration was severely tested and he wasn’t sure he managed to do it.

Billie punched him the hardest he could in the face “now we’re even” … then he grabbed him by the chin and kissed him while his hands were making their way under his shirts. 

“You’re crazy! Let me go”, added Barry completely panicking and trying desperately to free himself. 

But in two seconds the guy was already on the floor with a very angry husband beating the shit out of him. 

Oliver was totally lost in fury… how dared someone touch Barry that way, they were meant for each other no one was allowed to even think about doing that with Barry… When Brad had tried, it didn’t go that far, and Oliver hadn’t seen it, but tonight was different, what would had happened if he hadn’t been able to come and rescue him? And the worst was that he saw it all when he was running to them. 

Barry run and grabbed Oliver by the shoulders using all his strength. As the guy was totally unconscious he used his speed to take the both of them far away from here. 

He came back and quickly hide the unconscious Billy in an empty classroom, sending a message to Diggle to take care of it. 

When he came back near Oliver, he approached him cautiously, leaving him some time to calm down…. Oliver fell on his knees and screamed all his rage as loud as he could. 

Barry kneeled down next to him and took him in his arms. He could feel all of Oliver’s frustration, anger and hurt 

“No one Barry, No one… We belong to each other,” 

“I’m sorry it’s my fault, but he was too strong for me” 

“not your fault…” 

Barry raised his head and kissed him, Oliver pushed him on the ground and positioned himself above him. He kissed him deeply and put his hands under Barry’s clothes beginning to caress him gently. Then he became more demanding, he was craving to feel all of him, needing to feel they were two parts of the same whole. He took off Barry’s pants preparing him quickly and entered him… Barry let him do what his husband needed for he needed to be claimed, he needed to feel Oliver’s possessiveness, and he needed to feel they belonged to each other….. 

After some time of passion and tenderness, they went back to the gymnasium. 

“You’re ok” asked Barry in front of the doors. 

“I don’t know… I guess… I’m just kind of feeling upside down from the inside, it’s strange, I felt so threatened when I saw him on you like that, I was so furious, I didn’t realize what I was doing, I had the impression I was looking rather than doing… as if I was out of my body…” 

“But you were… I mean it was strange but I was so overwhelmed that I could feel you right here “said Barry putting Oliver’s hand on his heart. “You give me so much everyday…. Olie you don’t need to feel threaten, you can be angry at him but never threaten, by anyone or anything, it’s just you and me, it has always been and it will always be” 

Oliver looked at him his eyes watering and smile, and he even seemed to relax a bit, he tried to open the door but winced. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“I don’t know my wrist’s hurting me real bad I must have sprained it earlier” Oliver said 

Barry hadn’t told him Billie broke his wrist and he didn’t want to, in a few hours he wouldn’t feel anything so he didn’t see the point of making Oliver angry once again. 

“It’s strange “said Oliver looking at it “it’s not swollen or red or anything... It should be unless...” He raised his head “Ok Barry you’re wrist!” 

“What?” 

“Show it to me!” Barry raised his left wrist and show it to him” 

“The other one Barry! Ok now I know it’s not really me who’s hurt!” he gasped when he took a look at his lover’s wrist, it was badly swollen, red and deep purple, his hand was too… 

“Barry! You should have told me! That dick did this to you! I’m going to...” 

Barry kissed him, silencing him; 

‘I think you punished him enough! In a few hours We’ll be as good as new ok…so yeah as you feel it now it’s hurting a bit but it’s nothing! we had worse in the past… so now we’re together, we’re at a party, and I’m just hungry as hell, so we’re going in, and we eat ok?” 

Barry was sure if he told Oliver he wanted to eat, which never happened, Oliver would be more preoccupied with feeding him than looking for revenge. 

‘Ok, but please, tell me I didn’t hurt you more than that earlier… I know I was a bit more … aggressive than usual” 

“Hey it’s okay, you needed it and I needed it, everything’s fine” 

They spent the end of the evening without any more trouble - the both of them more clingy than usual. 

Oliver danced all night long with Barry, who in return ate the equivalent of one week of food to show his husband everything was fine. 

They said their good byes to everyone, Iris and Eddie were going back to Central, and Olie and Barry were going back to the mansion in Starling. 

Once arrived they took a long awaited shower, and went straight to bed. 

“If you think I don’t know you tried to take my mind of that jerk by eating like an ogre” said Oliver clearly amused 

“Well it works” 

“You know what it means?” 

“That I will have some issues with my stomach?” 

“No that your stronger than your anorexia when you want to” 

“Well when it’s worth it at least…” added Barry 

“So I am worth your efforts? I’m flattered!” 

“You’re worth everything Olie… but maybe I overdid it a bit, I’m gonna look like a balloon” 

“Not possible, Cait told us we couldn’t get fat so… but it was really cute to see you with your cheeks as round as ones of an hamster… you had crumbs on your suit and cream on your nose, and people were looking at you totally dumbfounded to everything you were eating “he said bursting out in laughter 

“Well they did look when You Mister Queen decided to almost eat my face to clean it up!” said Barry embarrassed by the memory 

“Well you liked that, you even moaned when I did it” 

“Obviously, everyone around us heard it and iris was as red as a tomatoe” 

“Well what can I say I guess I couldn’t resist to a Barry on cream!” 

Barry was smiling an evil smile, in a flash he left and came back totally naked with two bottles of whipped cream.  
Oliver gulped , grabbed him, and pulled him back on the bed…


End file.
